legogamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Man's Chest
Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest is the second episode in . Story Levels #Pelegosto #A Touch of Destiny #The Dutchman's Secret #Isla Cruces #The Kraken Characters Differences from the film *Lord Cutler Beckett is shorter than in the movie. *Leech strangely doesn't appear in the game at all. *Beckett has a doll of Elizabeth, but in the film he has Red Coat dolls *Governor Weatherby Swann dresses as Elizabeth in her jail cell. *The scene where Elizabeth holds Beckett at gunpoint is omitted. *The scene where Bootstrap Bill Turner tells Jack that his time ran out is omitted. *The scene where Jack gets out of the Turkish Prison is omitted. *Jack doesn't lose his hat until Davy Jones takes it. *The scene where Will searches for Jack Sparrow in Tortuga is omitted. *When Will finds Jack on Isla de Pelegostos, Jack is already tied to the stick. In the movie, Will finds Jack on his throne *Will and Mr. Gibbs are in separate cages even though in the movie, they are in the same cage. *Will and Gibbs are the only ones in the cages *the scene Where Leech and his-would be muntineers fell in the ravine is ommited. *Anamaria is still a member of Jack's crew in the game, as shown following Pelegostos, whereas she was absent for the rest of the films. *Duncan is still alive after they escape Pelegostos rather than LeJon. *The trip to Tia Dalma's shack was longer than in the movie. *Jack and his crew fight a giant crocodile in Tia Dalma's swamp. *On the wrecked vessel, Will finds a sailor with a starfish on his face instead of someone with no face. *When Davy Jones appeared on the Black Pearl, Jack uses his spyglass again to teleport Jones far away. *Davy Jones was sad while he plays his pipe organ. In the movie, he was just crazy. *When Will meets his father, the camera rotated around them and they mirrored each other. *The Liar's dice are bigger. *When Will takes the key from Davy Jones' beard, he replaces it with a banana instead of the drawing of the key. *Pintel gets chased by monkeys on Isla Cruces. *There is a giant crab on Isla Cruces. *In the duel for the key, Will and Norrington team up against Jack instead of all three against each other. *in the DS version,when a gate closes where jack goes in,you can hear the Dinner is served soundtrack,however,its unknown who was singing this because all the people on Isla cruces are wiped out. *The mill wheel has a horizontal platform in the middle. *Davy Jones' heart looks like a collectable heart with his hat instead of an organic heart. *Hadras' head is placed in the Dead Man's Chest. *Elizabeth instead of betraying Jack, helps Jack fight the Kraken and the Kraken grabs her with his tentacle but throws her out onto the boat with Gibbs and Will *When Jack faces the Kraken, instead of waiting with his sword drawn, he jumps in the mouth holding a tooth brush with tooth paste on it, because the Kraken's breath stinks. *Davy Jones finds Hadras' head in the chest. *Everyone is happy to see Barbossa. *When the prison dog becomes chief of the Pelegegostos, the cannibals act like dogs, the prison dog then laughs at them.